ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of programs broadcast by Teletoon (Latin America)
This is a list of programs broadcast by''' Teletoon (Latin America), a Latin America television channel. Current programming *31 Minutos (both 2003 original and 2014 revival) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Atomic Puppet (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Camp Lakebottom (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Clarence (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *DC Super Hero Girls (also on Cartoon Network Latin America and Boomerang Latin America) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (both 2007 original and 2017 revival) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere Season September 4, 2017) *El Chapulin Colorado (animated version) (Premiere September 4, 2017) *El Chavo del 8 (animated version) (Premiere September 4, 2017) *Freaktown *I Am Franky (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Justice League Action *Hostal Morrison (exclusive in Argentina) *Lego Nexo Knights *Lucky Luke (exclusive in Argentina) *Las Aventuras de Hijitus (exclusive in Argentina) *Mighty Magiswords (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Otra semana en Teletoon *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Pucca (also on Disney XD Latin America) (exclusive in Argentina) *Pokémon (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Power Rangers (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *SpongeBob SquarePants (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Steven Universe (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Supernoobs (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *The Loud House (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *The Powerpuff Girls (both 1998 original and 2016 revival) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Uncle Grandpa (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *We Bare Bears (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Teen Titans (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Teen Titans Go! (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Adventure Time (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *The Amazing World of Gumball (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Counterfeit Cat (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere May 10, 2017) *Milo Murphy's Law (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere January 28, 2017) *Monica's Gang (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (exclusive in Brazil) *Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong (July 9, 2017) *Zig and Sharko (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Shorts (Teletoon Extra!) **Chanchi Perri **What-a-Cartoon **The Powerpuff Girls (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **Clarence (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **Descendants: Wicked World (also on Disney Channel Latin America) **Mighty Magiswords (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **We Bare Bears (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) **Uncle Grandpa (shorts) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) Teletoon por la Noche (Teletoon at Night) *South Park *Samurai Jack (both 2001 original and 2017 revival) *Regular Show *Vete a la Versh *Ren and Stimpy (both 1991 original and 2003 revival) *Vulgarcito *Where Are the Toons Now? *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel *The Simpsons *Futurama *Family Guy *American Dad! *The Cleveland Show *Alejo y Valentina *Superjail! *Rick and Morty *Bob's Burgers *Monica Teen (exclusive in Brazil) *Clemente (shorts) (exclusive in Argentina) Club Boomerang *Be Cool, Scooby Doo! *George of the Jungle *Inspector Gadget *Oddbods *Looney Tunes **Tiny Toon Adventures **Animaniacs ***Pinky and the Brain/Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain **Taz-Mania *Bunnicula *Mr. Bean (animated version) *Tom and Jerry (both original, Chuck Jones' revival, and Filmation revival) **Tom and Jerry Tales **Tom and Jerry Kids **The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *The Garfield Show *Chowder *Peanuts *Totally Spies! *Marcus Level *Pink Panther and Pals *Masha and the Bear *Wabbit Cine Teletoon *Descendants (also on Disney Channel Latin America) *Descendants 2 (also on Disney Channel Latin America) (Premiere July 2017) *31 Minutos La Pelicula *Adventures in Babysitting (also on Disney Channel Latin America) *Bee Movie *Puss in Boots *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Penguins of Madagascar *Monster High: Freaky Fusion *Welcome to Monster High (2016) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Movie (Premiere June 26, 2019) *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Minions *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 (Premiere August 2017) *The Secret Life of Pets (Premiere June 2017) *The Angry Birds Movie *The Peanuts Movie *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere August 2017) *Zootopia (Premiere August 2017) Teletoon Jr. *Dora the Explorer *Baby Looney Tunes *Sheriff Carie's Wild West *Pocoyo *Super Why *Peppa Pig *Medialuna **Medialuna y las Noches Magicas **Medialuna: Aventuras en la Selva *Rugrats *Peg + Cat *Doki *Rollie Pollie Ollie *Jelly Jamm *Shimmer and Shine *The Backyardigans *Jake and the NeverLand Pirates *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Current Programming Blocks and Seasonal Programming Blocks *'''Porque Sí (XQSí) - TBA *'Christmas Toon' - TBA *'VotaToon' (also on Cartoon Network Latín America) - TBA *'Toons of Horror '(Halloween) - TBA Category:Lists Category:Teletoon Category:Article stubs